


What is Mine

by Writer_Of_Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Of_Life/pseuds/Writer_Of_Life
Summary: Harry is attacked on his way to the pub and goes to the only place he knows is safe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 68





	What is Mine

It wasn’t really a shock at this point to see Harry standing on his doorstep in the earliest hours of the morning. Their relationship was something like friendship, but with a little more unnecessary touching involved. Showing true affection was a step neither of them were willing to take, too afraid to lose what they had. It was a shock; however, to see him with blood streaked across his face and his wandless hands shaking at his side.  
“What do you want, Potter?” Draco wrapped his dressing gown tighter around his waist, irritated as the wind whipped around the auror and through the door. Harry stared at him, unmoving. Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed him and pulled him into the manor’s entry hall, he shut the door and turned his back. “Why didn’t you just come inside? The wards wouldn’t have rejected you. You know I can never turn you away.”  
Still Harry didn’t speak and Draco slowly turned to look at him, the sharp barb on his tongue died instantly. The auror was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. Panic flashed through Draco’s chest and he pulled Harry by his upper arms to stand straight. “Are you hurt?”  
For the first time since he arrived, Harry looked in to Draco’s eyes. They were clouded with some emotion Draco couldn’t pin down. Pain, fear and something else that disappeared as soon as it he looked too close. “I - I almost died tonight.”  
Draco stumbled back a half a foot. His body was still close to Harry’s, their knees brushing as he held him up by his arms. “What? What happened?”  
Suddenly, Harry stood on his own accord and pulled Draco against him. While the blond was slightly taller than Harry, the annoying auror always seemed to tower over him. Tucking his face into Draco’s neck, Harry tightened his grip almost painfully.  
“I was on my way to the pub to meet Ron and a man came out of nowhere,” Harry said against the skin of Draco’s neck. “I barely dodged a killing curse. I wasn’t so lucky with the cutting ones. I hope my face isn’t too horrible. I got a few good blows in myself before I was able to disarm him. With every flash of green light, all I could hear was your voice in my head telling me how much of idiot I was for not being prepared, for letting my guard down. The third killing curse skimmed my ribs and I thought that was it. I thought I would never see you again. Never get to tell you — You’d never know —”  
Draco pulled away and placed both of his hands on his face. “I know, Potter. Harry, I promise I know.” Slowly, Draco leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was over in a second, but his lips tingled long after it ended. “Would you like some tea?”  
Harry nodded and released his grip on Draco. “Thank you.”

Slumping down heavily onto the stood at the bar in the kitchen, Harry lowered his head to the cool surface. “This feels nice.”  
Draco sat the tea in front of him and gently pulled Harry’s weary face up to miss his own. “Let me see you.” Draco eyed the cuts on Harry’s face. They weren’t deep and could easily be healed, but he knew there was more under the bloody clothes clinging to Harry’s damaged skin. “Take your shirt off for me.”  
Harry laughed low in his throat and Draco felt a blush creeping up his cheek bones. “Thought you’d never ask.”  
Draco rolled his eyes and tried to act like he wasn’t a little excited. “Shut up, Potter. Do you want me to heal you or not?”  
He reached down and brought the shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Draco tried not to react, but he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. The damage was almost too much for him to be able to heal. Bruising had already begun and the slice from the killing curse on Harry’s ribs was deep.  
“Harry,” he breathed. “I’m not — I’m not sure I can adequately heal these. What happened to the man who attacked you?”  
Harry shrugged. “After I knew I disarmed him, my body was so weak I barely managed to stumble away, and then I apparated at your front door. I don’t even remember making that decision. It’s like my magic knew where it needed to go for safety — I needed to go home. It brought me to you.”  
Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead as he moved his wand over Harry’s skin, muttering healing spells. “Did you recognize him? Could you point him out?”  
Harry pulled back slightly and looked at Draco. “I’m not sure. Maybe. Why?”  
Draco avoided his gaze.  
“Why, Draco?”  
He swayed away from Harry slightly then looked him in the eye. “Because I want to end him.”  
Harry laughed a little at that. “There is not need for that, love,” he said. “It’s just a little blood. Nothing I can’t handle.”  
At those words, Draco stepped well away and stared at him like he had suddenly grown a second head. “A little blood — a little — I would see him bleed out at my feet, heal him and then do it all over again. It would last ages and he would know exactly how much of your blood he spilled and would regret every drop. I would make an example of him for others who would lay a hand on you. No one touches what is mine.”  
Harry smirked and stood. “Yours? Is that what I am?”  
The blush that had turned into a red stain of rage swiftly returned, but Draco proudly lifted his chin. “Of course you are mine. Even your magic knows that.”  
Harry backed him against the counter and pushed his hand into Draco’s hair and pulled him close. “I love you, Draco Malfoy.” The kiss that followed was bruising.  
After a few seconds of passionate kisses, Draco pulled away slightly to smile against his lips. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first addition to this fandom. I wasn't sure about this ship at first and then I just got dragged in, so here's to new adventures.


End file.
